Mr Domineaux
by chinsui-hime
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret and the order is dying to find out. Hp/lv. No Ootp. Review! Review! Sirius lives!


Title: Mr. Domineaux

Author: chinsuihime

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction.

Warnings: Male love

**A/n: read at the bottom**

* * *

About half the order, the weasleys, Snape and Dumbledore appeared at 4 Privet Drive, something had to be wrong for Harry to want to stay there. He had sent a letter stating that he had wanted to be left along until September 1st.

They entered the house at 7 pm, silently opening the door, with Albus in the lead they entered the darkened house. Their wands flew up I the direction of the opening kitchen door.

'Stupefys' readied on their lips and fell off as Harry Potter walked out of the kitchen well clothed, healthy and looking happier than ever in his life. He also had on the cutest frilly, green apron ever, with the words kiss the cook in sparkly curly font.

Harry looked at the order members that stuffed up the living room. He sighed and shook his head

"What are you guys doing here?"

"we thought you needed help, we came to rescue you" Fred and George said

"from what?"

"You sent a letter stating that you wanted to stay at Privet Drive?"

"um yeah, is that why you're here?"

nods

"Oh well, sit down anyway. Do you guys want something to drink?"

The order members were a bit stunned as they shuffled into the house and sat down on the comfy chairs.

Harry came out with tea and juice and biscuits

"Harry, where is petunia?"

"oh, yeah. the dursleys haven't been here since the day after I arrived."

The front door opened and a honey blond haired young man stepped in with a bag in his hand. He put his hands up as all wands turned to him.

"Honey, I 'm home?"

Harry laughed.

"guys wait-" Harry started to say

"who is this, must be a death eater" Moody said,

"gees, I'm late for dinner once and you call in the Calvary." The guy joked.

Harry laughed and went over to the young man and put an arm around his waist.

"guys, Professor Dumbledore I want you to meet my boyfriend Connor."

Mrs. Weasely, Sirius passed out first with Remus and Tonks tying for a third.

"Boyfriend, I mean. How long have you know each other?" asked Shacklebolt

"all our lives actually, I live not far from here over magnolia crescent" Connor answered

"Harry how could you not tell us?" Mrs. Weasely had a betrayed look on her face

"why should I? I'm sure I'm not the only person with a hidden relationship."

"I believe that we should move both of you to headquarters and Connor to Hogwarts starting next term." Albus stated.

Connor chuckled

"that's awfully nice of you ,headmaster. Connor's house is unplottable and under fidelis with him as the secret keeper. It has the same charms as Grimmauld place, but since the houses on Magnolia Crescent aren't numbered its safe, with anti apparition and anti portkey and a lot of defensive and offensive wards. Its probably more secure than Gringotts. Besides, Connor goes to school at Durmstrang.

"Durmstrang?" Albus repeated blankly.

"yep, he's been teaching me alot." Harry said proudly

"that's what I am afraid of." Albus muttered

"but Mr. Potter during your Occlumency lessons I should have seen any of this information" Severus Snape drawled in his usual caustic tone before taking a sip of the tea.

Harry looked sheepish

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I do know Occlumency, I was just feeding you useless memories and secured my real memories and emotions away. I knew about the wizarding world since I was 5 years old thanks to Connor and his family, I just didn't tell you because I wanted to see whether or not people would lie to me. I've known about Voldemort, the prophecy, the horcruxes, Peter Pettigrew, I knew about a lot of things. Connor's family has a lot of seers in it."

"what family?" asked moody

"Domineaux'

Albus swayed

"I have another confession to make." Harry looked uncertain.

"oh god" Sirius moaned

Harry gave them a beaming smile before showing off this huge diamond ring.

"Were married"

Remus passed out.

"what?!"

"yeah, the law in both the muggle and magical world says as long as we both have express permission from our guardians minors between14 years and 17 years eligible to married as long as it isn't forced."

"how did you get the Dursleys to agree "

Harry giggled and said

"easy, Connor made it seem that he was abusive, the Dursleys were quiet happy with that and left me to my ' doom'"

"Seem abusive?" asked Mr. Weasely a bit apprehensively

"yeah, he just yelled at me a bit and threatened to beat me when we got home. Connor's family thought it was a bit much, but after letting them know that this was the only way, they relented and played along."

"but, you weren't harmed, were you." Sirius asked

"oh no. I would never harm Harry. He means everything to me, even the portraits at our home is enamored with him. "

"572 generations apron our walls, its a lot of knowledge to be had" Harry said seriously

"I had intended to come back to Hogwarts using my name now, I've wanted to for so long. but I thought It would cause undue stress and tension. Seeing as the daily prophet is calling me a lying psychopath, it doesn't matter what I do right now. Its the best time."

A clock on the wall chimed 8 30 pm.

"Oh dear, It'll be late dinner tonight"

"do you wanna stay for dinner" Harry asked the visitors in the living room.

A few agreed, the others left.

Connor expanded the table and added extra chairs. Harry served lasagna and salad. Pouring wine and offering seconds. He seemed quite content being a little house wife in his cute green apron.

Snape mused. But the boy was an exceptional cook.

The dinner conversation started on was later on in life and after the war.

"I always wanted to be a chef" Harry said with a cute, dreamy expression on his face.

Connor said

"I have a job waiting for me at Gringotts when I finish school."

"Oh? which department will you work at?"

"cant say, its like the unspeakables for goblins, but if I could I would be a wand maker, like Gregorovitch. I have some of his journals and I learn from them. Mr. Olllivander gives me tips now and then."

The clock struck 10 pm and persons were getting ready to leave

Harry excused Connor and himself and dragged the young man up the stairs while their guests were finishing up their desserts.

Pulling him into his old room, Harry smiled at his husband and kissed him softly, gently.

"I love you, thanks for not killing everyone when you walked in"

'I love you as well, I knew that if you hadn't taken care of them already, that they were okay.

"Are we spending the night here or going to our home?"

"dunno, maybe our house. I wanna be loud tonight."

Connor chuckled huskily and dragged his lips across his husbands throat, suckling and nipping as Harry ran his fingers through his long blond hair.

"Harry! were leaving" Sirius shouted after 5 minutes

Harry stumbled downstairs slightly rumpled. Reddened ,kiss swollen lips straightening that infernal apron. snape mused.

He was guiding them outside, Severus couldn't resist, he used a light legilimency probe on Connor. Who left himself open and remembered Potter bent over the kitchen table, wearing nothing but the apron, pink cheeks and his shapely wet lips open with cries of pleasure. His pert ass cheeks ,red from a good spanking , twitched as maple syrup was drizzled across his back and cheeks along his ass crack, where the Dark Lord!! started licking first. Snape was gently pushed out to the memory of Harry Potter begging for more as his Voldemort rimmed him, naked but for a apron like a naughty housewife.

Connor grinned at them, a crimson eye winked at an incredulous Snape and shut the door in his face.

"that wasn't very nice" Harry said

The blond hair transformed into black and both eyes to a sensual garnet. Tom riddle smirked at his little husband.

"I'm the Dark Lord, love. I don't have to be nice"

* * *

**Read and Review. This is just a little something to tide you over until I update Error of Tragedies. The Domineaux family and history is made up, I made them seem like some kind of old,powerful,hermit family.**


End file.
